


No Work but Mass of Play

by LadyNoirElf



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Illustrations, Platonic Relationships, gals being gals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoirElf/pseuds/LadyNoirElf
Summary: Mothria and Naia had one job, sadly with the humidity of Sog and Naia being in a playful mood. Things don't get done. Just my Oc and Naia having fun while they should be doing chores
Relationships: Naia (Dark Crystal)/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	No Work but Mass of Play

**Author's Note:**

> Mothria belongs to me, you can learn more about her on my Tumblr if you'd like. Come stop by and say hi or like and follow~ Thank you and enjoy your fic.: https://ladynoirelf.tumblr.com/

The second brother shone high above the Lush swamp that the Drenchen clan called their home. A little distance away from the Great Smerth, two Gilly wadded in the clear, warm waters of the bog.  
The heiress of the _Maudra_ title, Naia, and granddaughter to the Muski caretaker family, Mothria.  
The two were bent over and knee-deep in the cool water. Rummaging and pulling at the pondweeds below. Woven baskets under their arms piled with wet weeds.  
Naia pulled a weed from its plot, lifting it close to her face for inspection.

"Hey, is this one good”? She asked, showing the vegetation to her friend.

Mothria tucked a long dread obscuring her vision behind a faint green-tinted ear. She steadied Naya's hand to deeply inspect the offered plant, humming in thought.

“No not this one. Look here”. she pointed to the brown ends of the stem “ this one is about to expire, it's been sitting in the spoiled soil for too long. It's no good for the stomach, we'll have agitated muskies wailing throughout the night if we give them this”.

“Well we don't want that”. Naia hummed, letting the weed fall into the water, watching it drop to the murky bottom. Naia cupped some water in her hand, rubbing on the back of her neck under her hair to help cool herself.  
“This is not how I expected my afternoon to go”. Nia mumble. “ When you said ‘let's spend some time together’ I was expecting a brew or lounging under the canopies. Not wading through the bog looking for muski chow”.

“I know, I wouldn't mind lounging with a nice cold drink myself. But you know how Pop-Pa can be when a chore is left unfinished". Mothria smiled apologetically at her friend “ If you'd like, you can let me finish the rest. You didn't have to help me for this long, I'll catch up with you later this evening”.

“No, It will get done faster if it's the two of us. Though you can treat me to some swamp floor blowfish along with that drink”. Naia smirked, playfully bumping her hip into Mothria’s. Who returned her sly smile with a grin and eye roll.

“You get that if you can get just a little more pondweeds into your basket”. Mothria eyed the basket under Naia’s arm, a quarter full compared to her own. Naia swiftly hid the basket behind her.

“That's not fair,” she pouted. “Your spot has better weeds. Everyone I’ve pulled today is either dying or close to dying”. She huffed. Looking over at the plot she was picking with light disdain. Mothria looked over the heiress’s shoulder to see that the area she was reaping was almost picked clean of good pondweed.

“Well, you can help me with my patch over here. There is plenty to gather, enough to last me and Pop-pa about three unums”.  
She guided Naia over to the collection of weeds across from hers. “Remember, the quicker you fill up that basket the quicker we dine like the Lords on blowfish and rich brew”. She beamed, kneeling next to Naia to continue her gathering. Her long tied up hair, falling into the water as she crouched.  
Naia followed suit, biting a mumble as she kneeled beside her friend.  
The brother’s light shone brightly in this area. While Naia harvested in the cool shade, Mothria was gathering in the direct sunlight, the light beaming through the leaves onto the plot of pondweeds below.  
That would explain why Mothria as a tad bit more sweaty that Naia was.  
The heat from the light heated the bog, creating a dense afternoon humidity.  
Forty minutes had gone by, and the heat was now getting to Naia. Who wiped the sweat from her brow.  
Although Drenchens have environmentally adapted to the swamp environment. The hours of work in a long-sleeved tunic and leggings were beginning to take a toll.  
Naia could feel the sweat cling to her clothes, making her feel sticky and gross. She looked over to see Mothria struggling to pull up a weed from its tough underwater roots. Her body slick with perspiration, beads of sweat rolling as she tugged at the stubborn plant. At Least she didn't seem bothered by it, and if she was it wasn't as apparent as Naia’s.

“Stupid farm girl and her...Stupid farm girl stamina”. Naia grumbled. She set her basket in the water to float. She stretched as she stood on her aching legs.

“I'm going for a dip. Would you like to join me”?

“No thanks”. Mothria grunted, still trying to pull up the pondweed “You enjoy, just don't go too far”.

“Yes mother”. Naia quipped, poking her tongue out as she walked by.

She waded a few inches too high water levels of the bog. Stopping when the water was at her waist. She quivered a sigh as she slowly sank into the water, sinking until the water was up to her neck, opening her gills to breathe.  
Naia bobbed her head above the water. Sinking her toes into the muddy bottom below and raised her head to the sunlight, basking in the warmth.  
She looked over to see Mothria still struggling with the pondweed. She dipped her head under the water to see Mothria comically digging her heels into the earth while she pulled on the surface.  
Naia came back up stifling a laugh.

“Mothy~” she called “come swim with me. You look like you could use it”.

“N-No thanks! I'm fine Nai-Nai you enjoy”. Mothria weakly grinned. Yelping when the weed root snapped from the ground and sent her tumbling into the water below her.

“You okay”? Naia asked.

“Just grand” Mothria sighed, Wringing out her hair before going back to the task at her hand. As she began to crouch, a splash of water hit her backside!  
She whipped around to see Naia floating nonchalantly on her back.  
Mothria stared her down before slowly turning back to the lot of weeds.  
Suddenly, a splash of water hit her legs, the cold water shocking her

“Naia”! She shrieked!

“What”? Naia looked over with big innocent eyes.

“Knock it off”.

“But I'm not doing anything,” she cooed.  
Mothria’s ear flicked, her eyes narrowed. She watched her friend with fixed eyes, daring her to try something. Standing still for a moment before slowly turning back to the pondweeds. She stilled again,yet nothing came. Feeling that she was on safe grounds, she kneeled to set back to work.  
Suddenly, familiar arms wrapped around her middle and yanked her off the ground kicking and screaming.  
Naia laughed as she dragged her friend away.

“Naia! What are you doing? Put me down”.

“Nope~ You're looking a little heated Mothy, and as the future _Maudra_ it's my job to make sure that my clanmates are well taken care of. You need to cool off a bit”.

“Cool off what wait wha-oh no! Naia don't you dare”! Mothria flailed harder, but Naia held her in a strong grip.

“Get ready”. Naia sinisterly smirked.

“W-Wait, wait,wait waaaAAAAH”!

Mothria screeched as Naia suplexed her into the chilled water. Mothria barely had time to get her gills open by the time they hit the bottom of the bog. Once her back hit the bottom, Naia released her friend, just in time to dodge a furious looking kick from Mothria’s foot.  
Naia gave a soundless laugh as Mothria leaped to the surface. Coughing the access water that accidentally got into her throat from her gills before closing them. She glared at the emerging Naia, who kept her lower face underwater.  
Air bubbles fluttering from her open gills.

“Don't you think” Mothria coughed “Don't you think we’re getting a little old for these kinds of games”?

Mothria wasn't ready when Naia spitted a stream of water to her face!  
Naia laughed as she pushed at the water to send powerful splashes to her confused yet giggling friend. Overpowering her with splash after splash, not giving Mothria time to retaliate with her own attacks.

“Ahh~ Stop it Nai-Nai”. Mothria squealed, her hands up in defense.

“You can't escape for me Mothy~” Naia laughed, dousing more water on the giggling Mothria.

“C’mon Nai-Nai I’m serious”. Mothria giggled, Yet Naia contented her unrelenting attack.

“Say my favorite phrase and I'll stop”.

“Seriously? Are you a childling”?!

“You want to keep getting flooded”?  
“Fine! Fine,Fine. Naia is the most talented bola user and strongest Gelfling I have ever had the privilege to know and have as a best friend”. Mothria praised, lowering her hands for Naia had stopped splashing.

“Aaaannd”?

“You want me to say more”?

“You know what I want to hear”. Naia smirked. Wiggling her brows.

“...I'm not starting that up again”.

Naia cupped her hands into the water.  
“W-W-Wait,wait,wait give me a second” Mothria begged “...Don't tell Gurjin I said this or I’ll never hear the end of it”.

“No promises”.

Mothria crossed her arms, eyes fixed at Naia.

“Not even for gloat material”?

She narrowed her eyes

“Fine” Naia groaned “I promise”.

“...You are my favorite twin”.

“Awwww, Mothy~”. Naia tackled her friend into a full-body hug “See, was that so hard”?

“Little bit yeah”. Mothria quipped.  
Naia slung an arm over her shoulder “Don't worry, I won't tell my brother that his little _lovemoth_ prefers his sister over him”. She goaded, making Mothria blush a light shade of pink. Mothria looked over to the remaining patch of pondweeds and their baskets still floating.

“Suddenly, I lost the motivation to pick more of those things”. Mothria sighed, wringing out her headband tie with a hand.  
Naia nuzzled the side of her face to Mothria’s, who gladly returned the affection.

“Wanna just take what we have to Grigor and face the consequences over a drink and some swamp floor blowfish...My treat’’?

Mothria mirthfully laughed, gently bumping her hip to Naia’s.

“Sure”.


End file.
